doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Janizdreg
: Archived discussions: 2005 to 2009 Massive spoiler edits OK? Would adding the end spoiler template to every page that has a spoiler template but no ending spoiler template be offensive? I'm already half done already though heh- GhostlyDeath 07:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : The sheer volume of corrections needed is pretty annoying but spoilers should always end with end spoilers anyway. GhostlyDeath 07:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd say adding the spoiler end templates to correct places is a definite improvement. If you are indeed willing to tackle the task, go right ahead. -- Janizdreg 07:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) id Software Navbar Hey there, just wanna say thanks for adding Template:Id Software to the employee articles and cleaning up the formatting a bit. Wasn't feeling up to going through every employee article, so thanks for editing them (and adding additional ones). Thanks again! StoneFrog 01:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For deleting my double post. HTF? Ducon 10:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Zilken989's edits Hey, did this ever get recreated anywhere, as you suggested? All I can find is the dwforums version. Ryan W 23:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think he ever reposted his message anywhere except for the DW forums version. But I assume the DW thread gathered enough attention so that he didn't feel a need to repost it here after all the buzz at the DW thread. -- Janizdreg 23:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, it looks that way to me also. Ryan W 23:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the supportive welcome, and especially the reminders about contractions (I did look through the style guide, but I guess it didn't stick very well yet), and using JPEG screenshots, both of which I'll correct ASAP. Aside from making general corrections, I don't have much experience editing wikis, so I've probably made some formatting errors too, actually. Anyway, thanks again! Mithran Denizen 22:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) why ?!? Why'd you undo my edit dickface that was useful Information...? :It had some factual and structural errors. I re-added it in a corrected form now though. :Also, please try to remain calm and refrain from using insults and harmful edits such as page clearing if your edits are undone or modified. It is the nature of wikis that edits do not stay on pages in their original form for long. Also, I'm sorry if my revert insulted you. I hope you don't mind this too much, so good luck and happy editing! -- Janizdreg 01:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Chocolate Doom You nearly deleted the Chocolate Doom page. It’s an error? ducon 13:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :It most certainly was. I thought I was supposed to be editing only the "Support for other games" section of the article, but somehow saving that edit replaced the whole article with just that section. It's fixed now though. -- Janizdreg 13:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Zombieman/Chainsaw gibbery Regarding my "chainsaw gibbing zombieman" addition...it doesn't happen all the time, but it is possible to gib a zombieman with a chainsaw. I recall doing so on several occasions in different PC ports of Doom, Doom II, and Final Doom. It happens rarely, as I'd said, about a little less often than plasma gun fire, but it can be done. Just a rebuttal. :From looking at the source, I'm afraid it will never happen in vanilla PC Doom which is what the article is supposed to be about. Ports and console versions are a whole another matter altogether. In original Doom, the chainsaw can do up to 20 points of damage. The Zombieman's health must hit at least -21 points for him to be gibbed, so if he's at 1 health (the minimum where he is still alive) you must damage him for at least 22 points to gib him. 21:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots from "mods" Hi, I noticed a lot of screenshots in the Wiki (monsters/items) are based on mods. So I come to ask you, since you are an admin. Personally I dislike to see "monster X in Pokémon mod", shouldn't it be better to use only screenshots from the actual game? Thanks! Fox 666 08:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :The way I see it, screenshots must clearly display the subject of the article that the image is attached to, whereas other things displayed in it can be more freeform as they they are not relevant to the article in question. Another thing is that the Doom community essentially thrives on modding and I believe this wiki should support that stance where possible. After all, the wiki isn't just about the original games, but also about the players and their creations like WADs, source ports, speedruns and so forth. This is why the IWAD level articles feature speedrunning records and gameplay screenshots are often taken with source ports utilizing high resolution and customized HUDs, and so on. If the wiki wouldn't support community-made content, none of this would be possible. :However, if you feel strongly about this and disagree even after reading this message, you can of course start a policy discussion on the subject at Central Processing or on the policy talk page and present your reasoning for the proposed policy change. -- Janizdreg 21:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) span id Fyi, headings don't need to be created for "easy wikilinking"; see diff and example: Doom cheat codes#iddt. —Shidou T/ 21:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, seems like a useful feature. -- Janizdreg 21:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: See also ("list element"), which I made for that, borrowing the idea from the UESP wiki. It's used heavily on the ZDoom wiki, for example look at a or how the works with the flag page. The advantage of this template is that several anchor names can be given, so it may even be useful for headings, for instance when renaming a section but not wanting to break older links that jumped directly to it, as I did because there were direct links to that section in forum posts. --Gez 21:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Concerned about new user User:Billy.d.englebright He has recently (as I type) added two pages about his own project, which are both blatantly self-promotional and as far from neutral as is possible to get. However, a search of this wiki has failed to turn up any clear guideline as to whether these pages are permissible here; I only know that they wouldn't be allowed on Wikipedia. Should these pages stay as-is, or stay after being edited for neutrality, or deleted? I'm reluctant to take any action without a clear guideline. — RobertATfm 17:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just before posting the above, I commented (politely, I think) about the errors in the title of one of the pages in question. The idiot responded by posting an offensive and semi-literate comment to my profile page (a comment inappropriate not only for its offensiveness, but also for being posted to my main page instead of to my talk page as it should have been) and renamed the article to "Doom Talk" — which again is inappropriate, since the article in question is neither in the Talk: namespace nor about Doom in general, but is about one of the author's own projects. Hence I've renamed it again (to The Doomer of Hell, which as far as I can gather is the correct name of the project in question); clearly this guy knows little about how wikis work or how to conduct himself on them, and needs to be watched. — RobertATfm 18:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip. I quick-deleted his contributions, mostly on the grounds of the article not including any links to the actual project outside the wiki, which makes it impossible to even verify its existence. -- Janizdreg 23:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i posted in the wrong place i need help with this i am new here how can i delete my post to put it in the right place thank's :Actually I think you posted the above in the right place, or at any rate a better place than my own profile page. Reasons: ##Janizdreg is an admin; I am not. He's thus more likely to be able to help you. ##Though I try not to show it, I tend to have weak anger management even at the best of times; and I'm currently going through a bad patch. Hence I avoided this issue throughout yesterday. :— RobertATfm 05:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Despamming needed Unfortunately there seems to be a lot of spam blog posts lately (I estimate about 10-20% of all blog posts are spam). I've added all of them that I know of to Category:Delete by using the "delete" template. A typical example is User_blog:Jerseysonsell/NFL_jerseys,_A_Torch_Symbolizes_The_Victory; even the user name screams "spammer". Time to fumigate this wiki, I think. — RobertATfm 02:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) TNT MAP31 issues Hello, Janizdreg! How are you, man? I have a small doubt concerning file Zandronum and TNT: Evilution: I play Doom via port Zandronum version 1.0 r-120819-2011 under Windows 7, and have all 4 "pillar" series wads (Doom, Doom2, Plutonia and TNT). Regarding the yellow key bug in MAP31: Pharaoh, I downloaded the pwad directly from TeamTNT website and now in my "wads" folder I have both the original and fixed files (under names "TNT" and "TNT31FIX" respectively). But everytime I run Zandronum, the TNT wad shown in the program's list is the unfixed (named "TNT") version, and I'd like to know how to force the program to run the fixed (named "TNT31FIX") version - I mean, by clicking directly on the Zandronum executable, not clicking on the wad file or dragging it into the Zandronum list. Is there any trick, parameter line or anything similar to end this problem? The Vile (talk) 16:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC)